I Hate You
by goldengirl3089
Summary: I Hate You! one person talking to anouther and telling them why they hate them. you shall find out who they are later on. sorry the first chapter is so short but they get longer each time. enjoy! R&R if u want.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything J.K.Rowling does.

**General: **the chapters will get longer I promise, so just sit back and enjoy. Review if u feel like it. :)

**Chapter 1**

I HATE YOU!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

No I don't hate you. I loath you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

In fact I detest you! You are the lowest form of scum and don't deserve to live!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I wish I had never met you. Without you in my life I could have been happy. I could have enjoyed my time at Hogwarts more. I could have had more friends. I could have got a job. I could have got married and had kids. But no you had to stop me from having everything I ever wanted. You had to destroy all my hopes and dreams. That's why I hate you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The first moment I ever laid eyes on you I knew that you were evil. That you would be the one to hurt me more than I would ever know. If I had known then as I do now, well let's just say you wouldn't be here listening to this now.

Did you know that I used to pity you? Yeah well I did. I thought that maybe you had a hard life at home and that's why you treat people the way you do. Maybe it's all for show. Maybe deep down inside there's some good in you. Well I know now that I was wrong. I should never have pitied you. That's why I hate you.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

And another thing, why did you have to do it? Why did you have to destroy all those other lives? Wasn't destroying one just enough?

I never really thought you were evil. Not totally any way. But then on that day three years ago now you showed me your true colours. I mean I know that you didn't actually do it but still. To even consider doing it that shows what you were truly capable of.

People said you would have never done it really and that you were scared. That you weren't that evil…yet. Well they were wrong weren't they? I alone knew that you were as hard as stone inside, as black as coal and evil, as evil maybe as him. Well you proved me right.

But I wish you hadn't.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I didn't see you for a long time after that. Nearly a year I think it was. What had happened to you? You were thin, skeletal like even. Pale as the moon with a harsh red cut on your cheek. But the worst thing about the way you looked was your eyes. Like slits, filled with pure grey fury, anger and hatred. And in the half light a gleam of death; an evil and all consuming death. I wanted to pity you at that moment. Because what they must have done to you doesn't bear thinking about. How they must have tortured you to create that creature that stood before me and raised that wand to kill. Well I don't want to know.

My moment of weakness passed quickly as I saw what you did. I watched too stunned to move, too angry to even cry out. Then you fled and although I chased you far and wide I didn't catch up with you.

You had killed him. And that's why I hate you.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The first moment that I realised that I truly hated you was when you killed him. I know you were made to. But I know that you deliberately did it in front of me. To hurt me. Well you hurt me bad I can tell you that now. Thing is it made me stronger. Inside my heart was breaking but on the outside I was calm. I vowed that day I would do what ever it took me to get my revenge. I would hunt you down and make you feel the pain that you caused me even if it took me the rest of my life. I wouldn't rest until I found you.

I saw you on a number of occasions after that, each time wounding another, killing an innocent, a loved one, a friend. And each time you got a way just before I could catch you. Each time I saw you my desire to kill you increased. Each time you hurt another I wanted to hurt you as you had hurt them. Hurt me.

And yet the greatest hurt was yet to come. That moment I shall never forget. I dream about it every night. I wake up screaming. It makes me sick to think of what happened, of what you said. Nothing that you could ever have done could have hurt me more than that. And that's why I hate you.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

You sit there smiling at me. How dare you! After all the things you've done. All the times you hurt me you still sit there smiling! Do you find it amusing to see me angry, to see me hurt? Well now let me wipe the smile of your face the one way I know how. I'll tell you the list. The list of everyone you killed.

First you killed Dumbledore. Not literally but you as good killed him.

Then Ron. My Ron. My love. My boyfriend. My best friend. You killed him.

Then Tonks and Remus. At least they'll be together forever I suppose.

Then Charlie while he stood proud, defending his family. To take one from a family is horrible but to take two is evil.

Why Cho? Why did she need to die? Not that I care for her much but still.

And Colin Creevey. The wrong place, the wrong time.

Dean I can see why you killed him. He helped Harry get away. You had failed in your mission. You wanted revenge.

But Pansy! Now not even I could have seen that coming.

So that's the list. Not including all the innocent muggles that you killed for fun I might add. Just the ones I knew about. Not smiling now are we? Regretting it all I bet. Wish you could go back and change things? I've heard it all before. I didn't believe it then and I don't believe it now. This list is why I hate you.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

That day a year and a half ago now seems so close yet so far. The final battle. When everything ended. When good met bad for one last time in the battle to end all battles. No one who ever lived through it shall forget it. It will be imprinted in their minds for ever as a constant never ceasing pain.

Dark clouds were forming, swirling over the bare field. It was cold. I stood there surrounded with the last of my friends. The few that had survived this far. We stood there waiting for him. We waited until the sun set blood red over the horizon plunging us into darkness. Then he came. He brought what was left of his army of evil minions. We stood facing each other for what felt like hours but what was only seconds. Then we fought. I needn't tell you the details. You were there. Many died that day and of the few that survived you were left. I could have killed you then but what you did stopped me.

Harry had defeated him. He was with Ginny rounding up the remainder of the enemy that had not yet fled. But they missed one. And he in one last attempt to get his revenge pointed his wand at me to kill. But you stepped in front of me. It should have killed you, but you survived. Like always you survived to hurt me one last time. Before you fell unconscious you spoke. And that's when you hurt me the most anyone had hurt me before. More than when you killed Ron. More than when my parents died. This was when my heart broke into a million pieces never to be repaired.

You said three simple words. And that's why I hate you.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I remember the first day I ever met you. It was on the train in our first year. I was helping Neville find his toad and was going to each compartment to see if anyone had seen it. I walked into yours to ask you about it and you just looked at me for a moment before giving a cruel laugh.

"A toad? God if I had one I would try and loose it straight away. What would I want with a toad? They are disgusting!"

And with that you slammed the compartment door in my face laughing to your cronies.

Nine years on and your still here. Will you never leave me alone? I doubt it. Why leave me now when you can stay and haunt me for the rest of my life? He's gone and yet you still stay. Why? Three simple words that's why. You keep saying them. Everyday when I wake up from a nightmarish sleep, when I cry bitterly about the losses, when I shout at you, rage at you. You say those three words like they will make everything better. Well they won't. They can never heal the pain that I have suffered. They can never mend my shattered heart. But they can make me stop.

Thing is that I have started to crave those words. I cry just to hear them. I shout at you just so that you'll speak them again. You know this yet you still say them. You say them to see me stop and to just look at you; to soften and then to curl up next to you quietly.

I may hate you and I'll never forgive you, but I will sit here quietly with you for a while. The day you said those three simple words I stopped. And that's why I hate you.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

You haven't said much since that day. Just those three words. Well a couple of days after the final battle you said something else but that was the only time. I didn't get a happy birthday or a happy Christmas, not even a happy new year. No all I get is those three words. Not surprisingly then I can remember exactly what you said in hospital that day.

You were lying in a bed in St. Mungo's. I was there; I hadn't left your side since you said those three words. Harry, Ginny, Neville and Luna were also there, all standing quietly by your bed. You were the first to break the silence.

"Sorry. It is all I can say. You may never believe it and I don't blame you for it. But I am sorry. If I could I would go back and change things. I don't expect your forgiveness. Do with me what you will, I deserve your worst. I will never forgive myself for what I have done. Sorry."

I wanted to say that no matter how much you said you were sorry, after what you had done you didn't deserved to live. And that I would enjoy watching you die. But before I could say anything Harry spoke.

"I won't forgive you because if I said I didn't hate you for what you did I would be lying. However I will let you live on the condition that you help us re-build the wizarding world. Deal?"

And he held out his hand, and you shook it. I was shocked. Harry hated you and had promised to kill you after you killed Ron. Why was he letting you live? I looked to Ginny, Neville and Luna waiting for them to cry out and bring Harry to his senses. But they didn't. Instead they each in turn shook hands with you. What was wrong with them? Had they already forgotten how many you had killed?

I opened my mouth to disagree, to argue with them, to bring them back to their senses. But nothing came out because somewhere deep down inside me I knew that now after all these years of hating you, wanting to kill you I couldn't. And it's all because of those words.

I stopped wanting to kill you when the day when you said I love you. That's why I hate you.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Who knew that the words 'I love you' could ruin someone's life? Well they can. They ruined mine. If you hadn't said them I could have gone on hating you in peace. My heart may be mendable if it wasn't for you.

We have spent the last year and a half together re-building Hogwarts, getting it ready to re-open. There is hardly a moment that I don't spend with you. We don't speak; we just get on quietly with our work. And this is how it will always be.

Ginny and Harry are married now, so are Luna and Neville. It's good to see them happy. Maybe one day I'll be that happy. It's strange to think that after all the hurt you put me through I could be happy again. But everyday it gets a little better. Each day I smile a bit more.

Thing is that I think it's time for me to say something that I have been thinking about for the last year or so to you. I need to tell you why when you told me you loved me you ruined my life. Thing is that when you said 'I love you' I realised that I loved you too. After everything, all the pain and hurt you caused me, I love you. There I said it. I love you.

I LOVE YOU!

And that's why I hate you.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the song lyrics Rihanna does.

**Chapter 14**

You're smiling again. Just sitting on the bed exactly like you have since I started this. But you're smiling again. Not your cruel smirk I always used to see, but a pure smile. This smile says I will always be here for you and I will always love you. I know you won't say anything until I have finished and have curled up next to you. Then you'll tell me you love me and we shall lie here together all night. And night is approaching fast. The sun is setting. I don't like night but at least I have you to hold me when it goes dark. At night I can't stop the pain coming back, I can't stop the memories engulfing me. That's when I hate and yet love you the most. When I remember what you did to me, how you hurt me, but you're the only one who can make it better.

The other day I heard this song and it sums up my feelings.

"Must everything you do make me wanna smile,

And I hate how much I love you boy,

I can't stand how much I need you,

But I just can't let you go,

One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me."

Maybe I will stop loving you, but I doubt it. Maybe I will stop hating you, but I know that will never happen. Maybe I will forgive you, only time will tell. But I do know one thing for sure that we will be together no matter what because the day you told me you loved me you ruined my life and made it impossible for me to ever love another again. And that's why I hate you.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

And so that's why I hate you. I hate you because I love you more than life it's self.

Yes I, Hermione Granger, hate you Draco Malfoy with all of my heart and soul.

And that's why I love you.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**So that's all folks. I hope you enjoyed it. Review if you want to. Thank you for reading. xxx**


End file.
